


I Believe In A Thing Called Love (Just Listen To The Rhythm Of My Heart)

by orphan_account



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Lapdance, M/M, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys never knew Matt and Adam were dating, let alone married. As a nine year anniversary present for Matt and Adam, the guys get them a tumultuous revelation of emotions, sad drunk kisses, and, hopefully, a happy ending.</p><p>"None of them have slept in two days, constantly writing, filming and playing so that the fans won't be let down, which is why Bruce thinks he might be hallucinating as he watches Adam lovingly caress Matt's cheek. Bruce is shaking with the amount of caffeine in his system but when he hears Joel gasp he guesses it might not be hallucinations at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NINE YEARS

**Author's Note:**

> Invaluable plot lines, exclamations of "OH MY GOD" and extra angsty phrases from EverythingCanadian.

It's amazing how much noise seven men can make when they aren't even trying. Gathered in front of the domestic departures lounge in the airport, sleep deprived and loud, the Funhaus group say their farewells to Adam. He's only traveling to the Austin offices for On The Spot and some proper business, but those meagre three days he'll be away are an eternity of content they need to film to fill the gap. None of them have slept in two days, constantly writing, filming and playing so that the fans won't be let down, which is why Bruce thinks he might be hallucinating as he watches Adam lovingly caress Matt's cheek. Bruce is shaking with the amount of caffeine in his system but when he hears Joel gasp he guesses it might not be hallucinations at all.

  
Joel's gasp draws Lawrence's attention, and the sudden silence where there were previously voices brings Spoole and James in as well. Like a breath of fresh air, the natural sounds of the airport can be heard once more, no longer overpowered by their talking. A clerk breathes out a sigh of relief as she can hear herself think again.

  
The silence, though, alerts Matt and Adam to the fact that they're being watched by their friends. Adam places a final soft kiss on Matt's lips and turns to their dumbfounded audience.  
"You're going to catch flies like that", Adam laughs.  
"What." Joel flatly replies.  
"C'mon, you must've heard that before. You know, your mouth is open so-"  
"No, why were you and Matt kissing?" asks Joel.  
"Is this a periscope joke thing?" Spoole chimes in.  
"Is someone filming?" James asks.  
"I hope not, I look like shit" replied Bruce.  
Adam's smirk falls from his face, amusement turning to confusion. "What? No. Matt and I are dating."  
"If you can call it that" Matt murmurs.  
"What." Joel repeats.  
"Dating? I'm sure you've heard of it before." Adam archly replies.  
Spoole begins to laugh nervously as Joel moves to talk again, both of them cut off by the loud speakers calling for boarding for Adam's flight.  
"Shit, I haven't even checked in yet. Take care of yourself love." Adam says, mostly to himself then Matt.  
"I'll still be here when you get back. Don't stress, have fun." Matt replies.  
"Not too much fun though. Please don't kiss Geoff again, I'm not sure I can be held accountable for what I might do" Matt says with a laugh.  
Adam laughs back and they share a look of so full love that Bruce is amazed that he never saw it before. They kiss goodbye and Adam waves to everyone else, too rushed to say any more as he races to the stewardess at the counter.  
Matt watches him go with love, a small, private smile on his face.

  
"What." Joel repeats again.  
"Well, now that that's over and done with," Lawrence says, "Where are you hiding this hidden camera? We said we always tell everyone when we're periscoping."  
Matt stares at him, comprehension washing over his face as he realises, no, they really don't get it.  
"Adam and I really are together. No hidden camera, I promise."

  
The ride back to the office delays any questions as Matt drives back the car that he and Adam arrived in. As soon as he enters the office though, he's flooded with questions. The other men almost looked constipated by the short time it took for them to get from the airport to the offices, busting to ask, ask, ask the entire time.

  
"Are you guys really dating?"  
"Yeah, that's the long and short of it"  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"How big is Adam's dick?"  
"Is that serio- Ask him, I've never measured it."  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"We had assumed you knew. I mean we live together."  
"Yeah but, it looks like a cool bachelor pad to pick up the chicks."  
"Lawrence, we only have one fucking bedroom."  
"Are you guys reall-"  
"Yes, god damn it."  
"Is Adam good in the sack?"  
"I- Well, I don't really know, I'm ace so it's all pretty moot to me."  
"You're ace!?"  
"Yup"  
Matt starts to look weary of all the questions very quickly, and starts trying to back up to the door so he can escape back to editing.  
"Does he make you happy?"  
Bruce's soft spoken question catches his attention though.  
A smile spreads across Matt's face as he answers.  
"Yeah, after nine years I'd certainly hope so."  
Joel's yell of "NINE YEARS?!" chases Matt out the door.


	2. Lapdances Everywhere

By the time Adam arrives home, it's an accepted fact at the office. They all start getting back into the swing of having a regular schedule, regular filming hours and lunch breaks. On one such break, the guys end up talking about how Adam and Matt didn't join them from lunch today. They discuss how, really, it's amazing that none of them noticed the relationship before. Adam and Matt really haven't changed their behaviour at all but now the boys can see the love in every shoulder touch, every tender look, how Adam makes sure Matt gets to speak in conversations, how Matt knows Adams foods off by heart.

Spoole doesn't contribute much to the conversation, and when Lawrence pokes him about it, he admits he's got a confession to make. He looks almost ridiculous as his hat droops down over his eyes as he looks surreptitiously back and forth, leaning across the table to whisper, "I know it probably sounds really dumb now, but I've wanted to ask Matt out for a while and I'm just a bit bummed about all of it."

He seems more timid than usual, wary of what the reaction is going to be, and he jumps back when Bruce almost yells, "I fucking know right?"

That lunch breaks turns out to be more revealing than any of them suspected, all of them letting out their hidden crushes on Matt and Adam, to varying degrees. Bruce reveals that he was planning on asking Adam out when he got back from Austin, talking so animatedly he misses the slightly hurt look that flashes over James' face.

When they come back from lunch, wiping burrito juice from their hands and knowing a lot more about each other than before, they encounter another shock.  As Joel settles in at his desk Adam rolls over and casually asks him how much he knows about anniversary traditions.

"Why me? I'm not sure about the rules for just dating anniversaries, sorry I can’t help."

"Well, you seem like a hopeless romantic-" "Wow, thanks." "And Matt and I are edging up on our seven year wedding anniversary and I only have a few days to find something."

Silence follows Adam's statement, a quiet that blankets the entire office. 

"You guys are married?" asks Spoole.

"Yeah. We really did tell you all."

"But I thought you were joking." exclaimed Bruce.

“We have matching wedding rings Bruce!”

As the conversation continued in the background, James began concocting his plan. The next time the five of them were alone without the couple, James sprang his idea on the group.

"You want to throw Adam and Matt a wedding party slash bachelor party?" asked a bemused Bruce.

"Yeah, it'll be our anniversary present to them."

James quickly convinced all of them that it was a great idea and soon Joel was calling up a confetti company, Bruce was trying to find that pole dancing pole company from a while ago, and Spoole was set to the task of trying to explain to Matt why they needed to invade his house on his anniversary.

Adam agrees enthusiastically to this home invasion, and even Matt seems grudgingly excited. They ran the night backwards, first the wedding celebration dinner then the raucous bachelor party. Both were quite intimate parties as Adam and Matt had few friends outside of work to invite. Quickly though, friendly and joking best man speeches, with confetti poppers going off constantly in the background, turned into raunchier bachelor party jokes. As is traditional to any good bachelor party, according to Lawrence, is an unsolicited lap dance.

 

There was too short a notice to hire an actual stripper, and they were all also too cheap to hire one, but they managed to find that old stripper pole, much to Bruce’s delight. As soon as they hit the mark of 'drunk enough to think that pole looks appealing' Bruce was enthusiastically giving Adam a lap dance. Lap dances were being given away like lusty candy and soon pants and shirts were flying off. From somewhere, no-one quite wanted to ask where, Joel produced a packet of body glitter and began dousing everyone he could see in it. Matt watched all of these proceedings with a grin on his face, wiping glitter off his eyebrows to better watch his husband laugh his way through a lap dance from a blushing Spoole.

When it came for Matt to receive the same honour, Adam happily called dibs on the first dance. It was amusing to the onlookers for a while; Matt's face quickly morphing between amusement, vague embarrassment, and deep love for his husband, until Adam began getting too into it. Adam, slowly lowering himself into Matt's lap, gyrates his hips and pulls of shirt in a surprising display of coordination from the drunk man. They share a slow kiss until Matt, far more aware of his surroundings and their audience, pushes at Adam's chest, murmuring about how he needs to go to the bathroom, "I love you but if you don't move I will pee on you." They all laugh it off and leave the pole for a while, Spoole waddling away to hide his semi-chub.

Adam corners James in the kitchen to thank him, loudly and sincerely, for suggesting the party. Lawrence's shouting from the lounge room pulls everyone but the two away as James tries to share some of the congratulations and blame for the party.

"No really, it was a group effort. Everybody pitched in."

At some point in time while Adam was babbling to James, Matt wandered into the kitchen, nursing a beer in one hand.

"I honestly don't know where Bruce got that pole but, y'know, anything for our friends that have secretly been married for seven years."

James is really talking now for Matt, Adam too far gone to really remember what he's talking about. Adam hasn't realised Matt's there, even as Matt grins at James from the doorway. As James is smiling back at Matt he misses the tell-tale forward surge of Adam's body, turning back just in time for Adam lips to land off centre on his mouth. James freezes, eyes glued to Matt, as Adam rights himself and tries again. There are soft lips moving against his but he is too scared to even appreciate it, blue eyes widening in fear.

Matt laughs at his dumbstruck appearance, a sound that finally draws Adam's attention. He stumbles over, loudly declaring, "My love, my husband, James is do nice for- for doing this for us isn't he. James is so wond- wonderf- great to me. What a good guy James is, isn't he darling husband sweetheart."

Matt laughs into Adam's chest, where he's currently squeezed in a tight hug.

"I think you've had too much to drink. You're slurring." he says.

Neither of them watch James slink out of the room, though Matt does notice his curious silence for the rest of the night.


	3. Again and Again.

It's the weekend, so they have a day off to nurse their hangovers before going back into work. However, this is not ideal for James who spends the entire 24 hours before they go back worrying about what happened. Bruce was unhelpful as ever, first laughing off James' concerns, then criticising him for not appreciating kissing Adam while he had it.

When they do go back to work though, Matt doesn't mention it. But then again, neither does James. But James tries to put it behind him and if Matt seems weirdly confused by the whole thing, well James sure isn't going to say anything. Maybe, just maybe, Matt doesn't remember either and if so, well James is off the hook. No worries about being a homewrecker for him. Eventually, he mostly forgets about it, well as much as one can forget kissing one of your best friends who is married to another best friend.

But James pretends valiantly that it never happened, and if he conjures up the images late at night, the feeling of lips against his in the darkness, the dark of Adam's eyes projected on the back of his eyelids when he's alone, well. Matt doesn't need to know about that.

Bruce, sensing James' worries about the whole thing, never really brings it up again and certainly not in front of the husbands. It drops off James' mind, too busy working on footage and reports from E3, frantically messaging back and forth with the Austin The Know branch. He doesn't think about it all really. That is, until he sees Adam drunkenly hanging all over Spoole at another party. As he's going over to separate them, both of them too drunk, he thinks, to realise what they're doing, he sees Matt just watching the goings on with a smile on his face. And it's not the sad smile of someone seeing their lover move on, it's the contented smile of someone watching someone they love exploring, a smile full of quiet happiness, a smile full of quiet love.

James has absolutely no idea what the hell is going on, all he knows is Spoole’s half drunk and leaning into all of Adam’s touches, and Matt isn’t even fazed when Adam gives Spoole a sloppy and booze tasting kiss.

Matt goes over to talk to Adam for a bit and then he wanders off in the direction of the kitchen and Lawrence, leaving Adam and Spoole to their own devices. James separates them anyway, suggesting to Adam that, hey, it looks like Lawrence is setting up Mario Kart over there. He doesn't want to see any relationships getting ruined, friendships and marriages alike.

It happens again. And again. And again. Adam never seems to remember and Matt never seems to bring it up. Soon the group’s couple free lunches begin to revolve around these incidents, day in and day out. From Spoole's almost kiss to making out on Lawrence's couch at 2 am, an incident which Lawrence swears happened mostly sober. There was the time that Joel got surprise smooches on the neck while making coffee at the office or Bruce woke up on a business trip to have surprise guest in his bed, a warm weight and heavy arm under the blankets with him.

The increasing sobriety of each of these moments worries James, and the others if they're being honest too. James worries that maybe Adam has lost his love for Matt.

"Matt's asexual. What if Adam's tired-"

"James, I'm going to stop you there because not only is that inappropriate and offensive, they've been together for nine years. Why would that hurt Adam now?"

"But Lawrence, why would he be doing all of this?"

"Have you considered asking them?" interrupts Bruce.

After a lot of stuttering and stammering it is revealed that absolutely no-one had actually asked and no-one was really confident enough to.


	4. When You Love Somebody But Bite Your Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice things happen then not nice things happen.

They never bring it up, all of them too scared of what might happen if they do. Instead they move on, beginning to side-step drunken hugs and morning neck kisses from Adam. This shared avoidance tactic only lasts a week until Matt catches on.

After a brief, and frankly terrifying, encounter with Matt, the group emerges none the wiser as to what the hell Adam is doing, only knowing that if they don't make him happier, Matt will hurt them.

 

The ensuing worries about how they're going to deal with this, they can't just let Adam tear his marriage apart but they're all too chicken-shit to talk about it either, are cut short by frantic yells coming from the office. They all rush into the room, worried about what on earth has happened to Adam, when they realise that the weird echoing screaming is because Barbara is screaming on Skype, the unplugged headphones not stopping a weird feedback loop. Adam is yelling back at her and it takes the six onlooking men a while to discern any words, until Adam finally notices them and excitedly announces that they're in the running for a top new podcast award.

Amidst all the jumping and shouting that ensues, legs flying as James picks up Joel and spins him around, Adam grabs the nearest man and plants a huge kiss on his mouth.

A quiet "Oh. My. God." tinnily echoes out of the computer speakers as Adam grins down at Spoole.

Everything fades away from Spoole's vision only the stare of Matt Peake and the soft imprint of Adam's lips on his. He doesn't hear Barbara shout off-camera "Hey Aaron! You owe me twenty bucks." because the only thing in his ears is the thrumming of his heart. It's only when the warm outside air hits his face does he realise that he's retching into the bushes outside the offices. The hand on his back is large and warm and comforting, Lawrence's voices calmly ordering him to breath.

The door slams behind Lawrence, and Adam's stomach drops, the euphoric grin slides of his face. Joel moves to follow Laurence and Spoole out of the door but James stops him, grabbing his arm and whispering that "If he's having a panic attack, maybe he just needs Lawrence right now. Not all of us."

Barbara quietly hangs up on the chat without another word, as much as she wants the hot gossip, she knows this isn't her place.

Adam looks sick to his stomach, pale and eyes reddening, when Joel pulls his way out of James' grasp, running out of the door as fast as he can.

Adam opens his mouth to explain, to say something, but Bruce just shakes his head.

"No. I just can't do this right now."

He turns, grabs James' hand, and walks out of the office, leaving Adam and Matt behind in a silent room.


	5. (All You Get Is A Mouthful Of Blood)

Joel makes his way out of the front door to find Lawrence huddled protectively over Spoole near the bushy corner of the pavement. It's only as he walks closer that he realises that Lawrence is kissing Spoole tenderly, large hands cradling a slightly tear-stained face.

They turn at the sound of Joel's shoes against the pavement and when Spoole realises they've been caught, he buries his face in Lawrence’s shoulder.

"How long?" Joel asks.

"Only about two weeks." Lawrence says. He explains that when he saw Adam snuggling up against Spoole at that party, he realised that the tightness in his chest wasn't simply worry for Matt and Adam's relationship, but also jealousy. When he tried to talk to Spoole about it, he could never quite get through his sentence, too scared for what the outcome might be. Eventually Spoole took pity on poor Lawrence and had shut him up with a kiss, and shyly asked him he'd come get lunch.

"That explains so much," Joel said, "Why you both skipped out on lunch, why you keep borrowing Lawrence's jumpers more than anyone else’s, why you were so freaked out just then."

An affirmative noise comes from the junction between the duff cap and Lawrence's chest.

"Well I'm the odd one out then." Joel laughed.

Spoole made a questioning noise from where his face was resting on Lawrence's shoulder.

"Well, Matt and Adam are married, you two are dating and Bruce and James are obviously in love. So there's just little ol' me left"

Lawrence glances down at Spoole, the smaller man curled in his lap, then back up at Joel.

"You don't have to be." he says, offering the hand not resting on Spoole's back to Joel. Joel looks at it with trepidation but Lawrence's shy smile and Spoole's hopeful eyes convince him, and he leans his weight onto Lawrence's hand to lower himself down. He curls up beside the two and rubs Spoole's back whisper platitudes until his eyes stop looking so wet.

...

"Shit" Bruce said, storming down office halls with James in tow. The string of obscenities doesn't stop until James tugs on his arm, pulling him out of a fire exit onto a rickety balcony.

"What the fuck. Shit. God damn-"

"Bruce, settle down. What the hell is so bad now that we can't even talk to Adam about it."

"He- They need to stop fucking toying with us! I mean, you saw Sean, he was so upset and even if Adam is too dumb to understand how much Sean loves him, Matt must have noticed. They talk almost constantly and he has heart eyes every time he looks at either of them! This is ridiculous, they need to fucking realise what's staring them in the face and stop toying with his emotions."

"Pfft"

"WHAT James? What is so funny about Matt and Adam pulling themselves apart? And for what? To fuck with us?"

"You are such a hypocrite. Do you even hear yourself?"

"..."

"What? No snarky comebacks now?"

James shakes Bruce's hand off his arm, embarrassed by his outburst and what it meant.

"Wait James. What do you mean? What're you saying?"

“He has 'heart eyes' Bruce? He can't see what's staring him right in the face? That's you Bruce! You and me."

James trailed off, the last sentence barely audible. Refusing to look Bruce in the face James opens the door, "You know what? Let's just pretend I never said anything. We can go back to both mourning over relationships that'll never happen."

"No, wait" Bruce grabs at James hand again, this time he doesn't leave his fingers tight around James' wrist but instead intertwines their hands together. Distrusting, but begrudgingly, James lets himself be pulled back onto the balcony, the door shutting with a clang behind him.

There's beard brushing against his face and surprisingly soft lips pressed against his.

"Shut your pretty eyes, you big goober. I feel like they're drilling through my head."

They lean back into each other, only pulling away when a familiar voice calls to them from far below.

"Wherefore art thou, Bruceo."

"Fuck off Joel" Bruce calls back down to the huddled men on the front pavement. James flips them off behind Bruce's back for good measure.

...

Back in the office, all of these happy moments were invisible to Adam and Matt, caught in a vacuum of worry and sorrow. Wringing his hands, Matt begins to panic, he's seen the boys heart-broken before and the misery in all of their eyes as they left rings true. He's scared for them, yes, but he's terrified for Adam. In all the time he's known Adam, he's never seen him so scared and guilty looking.

"Matt? What did I do wrong?"

His voice is quiet and sad, and he cracks partway through his question. They'd had sex once, early on in their dating, and the next morning Matt had explained his asexuality to Adam. He'd tried to explain that he wasn't coerced, he was perfectly happy, but Adam was so mortified and scared and horrified with himself that he had shut himself off for days, trying to punish himself for this what he thinks he did.

It was resolved quickly, Matt finally managed to explain to Adam that he hadn't assaulted him, he had been happy and fully consenting, "That’s what 'Yes, please fuck me' means Adam", but he's very scared about how Adam is going to react to this.

This whole situation had escaped Matt's grasp very quickly, but Adam, as the more romantic of the two, had assured him he'd handle it; he'd easily romance all of their co-workers and explain everything to them.

But Adam's wet eyes and heavy shoulders speak otherwise.

They head home out the back door. They don't say goodbye to anyone and they don't see Joel and Bruce re-enacting the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet amidst mad laughter.

They drive home in silence.                                                                 


	6. Fever

Matt and Adam didn't come in to work the next day. They didn't come in the day after either. Over the weekend the other five guys went out to lunch together and their tentative offers for lunch were never answered. By the next Monday, they've surpassed feeling conflicted about Adam's free affections and have moved into terrified to what has happened to their friends. Adam and Matt are both workaholics and never miss work without an explanation.

Four days of missed work and all they have received is a disjointed email from Matt which so jumbled they can't even make out any meaning. Calls have gone unanswered, emails unread, neither of them have been online on steam for four days.

Safe to say, they're worried.

It's a slow news week, everybody still reeling in the aftershocks of E3, and they all agree that one day can be sacrificed to making sure their friends aren't dead.

They all pile into Joel's car and ride mostly in silence, the air humming with their tension and worry.

When they arrive they all pile out of the car in silence. The doorbell pierces through the quiet neighbourhood and even from outside they can hear the footsteps padding to the front door. When the door opened the group as a whole lets out a sigh of relief to see that Adam was not in fact dead or murdered by his husband for cheating.

Alive, but not quite well, Adam's eyes are red ringed at tired as he looks over his friends.

"What do you want?" is the surprisingly hostile question that Adam spits at them.

"We just wanted to make sure you two were okay." responded Bruce.

Adam's eyes trace over the group landing on the intertwined fingers and intimate closeness between the new boyfriend groups.

"We're fine." Adam spits back, already starting to close the door on them, "I wouldn't want to bother you all, you've obviously been busy without us."

"Who's at the door?" a quiet voice calls, only just loud enough for the group gathered outside to hear.

At the sound of Matt's voice they crowd the door, forcing it back open to see a pathetic sight. Peake, swamped by a mound of blankets, had managed to drag himself off the couch to see his visitors. When he sees them his face grew sour.

At the sight of a sad, sniffling Peake Lawrence was overcome and pushed the door open, rushing to inspect their sick friend.

"Why didn't you tell us you were sick? We were all worried that you guys had died or fled the country." Lawrence asked as felt Matt's forehead for his temperature.

Matt leaned his cheek into the comforting hand, then weakly shook his head away.

"Don't pretend like we didn't call you guys."

"You didn't!" Bruce called from the hallway.

"Yeah, we did" Adam said back. "When we were both too sick to get up, we called you all to get help."

"No you didn't." Spoole responded.

As the others continued bickering, Joel dug through his pockets for his phone, eventually brandishing his call logs in Adam's face. Only after Lawrence went through Adam's phone did the husbands agree that yes, maybe they didn't actually call the boys, instead accidentally dialling a variety of numbers including a pizza place and a very confused infomercial line.

After finding out his friends weren't in fact neglecting him, a loopy grin spreads across Matt's face. He lets himself lean into Lawrence's palm, only further worrying the man. After a brief discussion with the two husbands about their symptoms the five men found out that Adam was refusing to eat or drink and had locked himself away from Adam in the aftermath of his kiss with Spoole. After a while though, Adam became quite ill because his immune system was so weak and as Matt took care of him he got better but Matt got sicker.

Matt, in a haze of feverish affection, mumbled to himself constantly while the others talked. When Spoole went to talk to Peake he realised that he was, quietly and continuously, declaring his love for his co-workers under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm really sorry this is so short. More will be coming soon I promise)

Sean's heart clenches and he wants to tell Matt right then and there how much he loves him, how much he means to him. But he locks eyes with Lawrence and forces him self to realise that now is not the time, not when Matt can barely hold his own head up.  Adam tries to force them to go back to work and Bruce's poor workaholic soul wants to agree, but Matt just looks so pathetic and sad inside his burrito of blankets.  So they stay and they dote on Matt. It's a Friday anyway, they have time to spare.

But Matt isn't getting better, in fact he seems to be getting worse. His coughs wrack his body, wet and bubbling. He can barely talk from how hard he's shivering. Sean falls asleep on night watch one night and when wakes up.Matt is still next to him. 'Thank God' he thinks, 'He's finally asleep'

  
But after just a few seconds, Sean realised that Matt was completely still. _Too still._  
Terrified,  Sean ran about in a panic, waking everyone he could find after failing to wake Matt up.         
Lawrence's hands, larger than ever on Matt's clammy chest, push into his chest. And release. Push in. Release. Push in. 

  
A bubbling gasp rushes out of Matt's mouth.

  
Adam's hands are shaking with fear on the steering wheel as he drives Matt to the ER, the others tailing behind. Matt stays under watch overnight and when released the next morning, into the arms of his exhausted husband and friends, the doctor revealed that he had fever-induced sleep apnoea. He had suffocated in his sleep and only the fast action of Sean had saved him. Given double strength medicine and a pat on the back, Matt was sent home.


End file.
